


I’m Not Going Anywhere Soon, That I Promise You:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Heartbeat Series: [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abandonment, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Poisoning, Poisoning/Radiation Poisoning, Post-Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Self Confidence, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Sick Character, Sickfic, Slash, Trust, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:45:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Chin was taking care of Steve once he told him his diagnosis, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!!*





	I’m Not Going Anywhere Soon, That I Promise You:

*Summary: Chin was taking care of Steve once he told him his diagnosis, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!!*

 

Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly hates to see his lover hurting, or feeling sick, He is gonna try to make him feel better if he can, Cause he means a lot to the computer tech, & he will never leave him alone, Even if he is sick. Right now, He is offering comfort to his boyfriend, Commander Steve McGarrett, who is currently shaking, & his teeth was chattering in response of him not feeling so great.

 

"I am so sorry that our weekend got ruined, Baby, I was looking forward to some quality time with you, & our plans afterwards", The Hunky Man smiled a little bit, Chin smiled too, & said with a dismissive tone, "Don't worry about it, Love, I rescheduled everything, & we won't lose the deposit, I promise", which made the former seal happy to hear that. He tried to relax, which was hard, cause he was coughing every few minutes.

 

"Shhh, Easy, Babe, You are okay, & safe, I am gonna take care of you, til you feel better, Then we can really start planning our future", The Handsome Native said with a smile, & he got the result that he was looking for, Steve smiled bigger at that. "I love that idea", The Handsome Brunette said softly, as he cuddled against his lover, & tried to relax, as best as he can.

 

They were in a peaceful bliss, til he saw that the Former Five-O Commander had a sad expression on his face, which made the computer tech concern about him, "What's wrong, Sweets ?", he asked. Steve looked at him with emotional eyes, "Why do you love me ?", he asked, as he was letting some of the insecurities of the past get to him. Chin tilted his chin, so he would look at him, as Chin addresses his lover.

 

"I love you, Cause you have a big heart, & you are loyal, & caring, You make me happy, So, It's my turn to do the same for you, & I’m not going anywhere soon, That I promise you", Chin promised & vowed, as he kissed him sweetly. Steve smiled, & kissed him back, as he heard that, & cuddled & snuggled against Chin, who welcomed the embrace. They fell asleep, & the couple is getting much needed rest, Steve needs to get better, & Chin needs to help his lover recover, so they can have their dream future.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
